


A Fascinating Aura of Mystery

by ExaltedPigeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedPigeon/pseuds/ExaltedPigeon
Summary: Welp, another one of these. This story follows a male character with powers based on Mystique from Marvel. I hope you enjoy because I have no clue how to describe this story.A quick thank you to both Yuki no Yue and Arkos on Spacebattles for letting me use their Dual SI to base my story off of. In the notes of the first chapter, I've left a few links that lead to their story and to Yuki's stories on Ao3.P.S. I am willing to take suggestions on how to improve my writing so please don't be shy to suggest improvements. Just don't be rude about it.P.P.S. I will update this randomly as I just do not have the stability in my life to create a regular posting schedule.
Relationships: Young Justice Team/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	A Fascinating Aura of Mystery

I’m running from something. I don’t know how. I don’t know why. A thorn scratches my face and suddenly, it’s harder to think. Harder to remember. I follow my friend through the thorns before she finds something. I look back towards where we were running from. Nothing there… yet.  
My friend pushes me through the glass when a spear made of sapphire slams into the glass at the same time, shattering it. My

perception

of

the

world

twists

and

turns.

And then suddenly, I’m out. Red-lights start to flash and sirens are going off. It hurts my ears.  
I turn to look at where I had come from, only to see the first person in this new world: a boy with pale skin and black hair. A white suit covering his body with a familiar S-shaped symbol upon his chest.  
Then something pricks the back of my neck and I know no more.

**\---(Unspecified Amount of Time Later)---**

A groan pulls itself from my lips as I return to consciousness, every part of my body aching as sirens blare around me. They still haven't turned those off? But they captured me? Or have others found this place?  
Instinctively, I begin to move to escape. A single sharp jerk of my arm and hand causes a sharp cracking sound to pierce the silence inside my pod. I let out a pained hiss as I squeeze my hand through the cuff holding it in place. My dislocated wrist makes it slightly easier to slip out of before I reach over and start working on the lock on my other hand with the small piece of wire I pull from my pocket. A few quick movements later, the locks on both my legs and my wrist hiss open. I grab my wrist and, with another sickening crack, force it back into its socket. I force the pod door open and hit the ground with a quiet thud.  
How am I doing this? Why do I know how to do these things?  
No, it doesn’t matter. I just need to escape… but what about that boy I saw? I couldn’t just leave him, could I?  
 ~~Yes, you need to get out!~~  
No, I can't just leave him. Besides, if my earlier thought is correct, then others have arrived and I can potentially convince them to help me escape. And… Why the fuck am I blue? AND NAKED?! I look really similar to… to… Who was that character? I can’t remember. I… Couldn’t she shapeshift? Yeah! Yeah!  
A quiet fearful gasp causes my head to snap up and to the right. An African-American woman with short black hair, glasses, and wearing a lab coat is staring at me.  
“Ah crap,” I swear.  
She opens her mouth as if to yell or scream but I cut her off by lunging at her and slamming my fist into her throat. She coughs violently before I hit the back of her head with the heel of my foot, knocking her unconscious. She slumps lifelessly into my arms as I drag her behind my former pod, hiding her from sight. Instinctively, I mentally reach into myself and start to shift. Blue scales flow like a wave across my body as I turn into the woman, replacing her quickly and easily.  
I lightly pick up her pen and clipboard, starting to flow easily into her role. She had been doing system checks for certain places in this facility and, until I get a chance to escape, I need to act as if I am her. Where did she need to go next?  
Somewhere labeled ‘Project Kr.’ Okay, I can do this. I move through the facility quickly, trying to find where I’m supposed to go when I finally arrive at my destination. I walk over to the panel on the right of the door and press ‘open’ so I can access the room. I start to walk into the dark room when a distant explosion catches my attention. I turn on my heel and walk back out, curious, when a cute guy with short red hair and wearing a red and yellow skin-tight suit darts around the corner and starts to enter on a collision course with me. His eyes widen when he notices me and he attempts to stop, instead sliding under me and tripping me. I clutch at my head as two others approach, an African-American male with gills on his neck and a shorter boy with black hair. They rush past me into the room holding ‘Project Kr’ as three grey creatures with sharp claws and a man wearing a golden helmet come careening around the corner. The gilled boy kicks the small canister holding the door open, allowing the door to finally slam shut. The green circle in the middle of the door turns red and I can hear the mechanical groan of the door locking down. The golden-helmeted man helps me up and directs me to try and open the door through the access panel. I focus on my task for a few minutes, pretending I know what I’m doing when a man with brown hair and glasses runs up to the door, panting in exertion.  
“They’re still in there?! With the weapon?!” the man, who’s ID reads as Dr. Desmond, demands.  
“We can’t get the door open,” the golden-helmeted man explains, gesturing to me. I look over my shoulder as they continue to converse. Now, how am I going to get those three out as well as myself? I run through several potential ideas before a pair of hands suddenly tear through the metal on the other side of the door and force the door open. The boy from when I got here earlier stands before us. Dr. Desmond walks up to him and congratulates him before commanding us to put the three intruders into pods. He walks off, muttering under his breath about ‘contacting his superiors.’ Golden Helmet Man tells Superboy to take the sidekicks before I jump in.  
“I’ll help,” I softly say, planning to convince Superboy to help us escape, “It’s better to have two sets of eyes than just one right now.”  
Golden Helmet Man just nods, uncaring, while Superboy ignores me completely. Superboy picks up the people I now recognize as Kid Flash (Bart Allen maybe?) and an Atlantean (Maybe Aqualad? But wasn’t Garth white?) while I pick up Robin (Which one? Dick, Jason, Tim, or Damian?) into a bridal-style carry. As I follow Superboy (Kon-El maybe? He was made by Cadmus so he should be.), I speak up, attempting to make conversation.  
“So… do you have a name?” I ask, getting a confused look from him.  
“I’m Superboy.”  
“A name, not a designation.”  
“I don’t need a name,” He glares at me, irritated.  
“But you’re gonna go out into the world at some point, right? What if you need to go undercover? I mean, Superman probably has a secret identity, right? A way to not constantly be attacked by his enemies, a way to rest sort-of?”  
He stares at me a few moments longer before looking down in uncertainty.  
“I-I don’t have a name,” he whispers sadly.  
“Then why don’t I give you one?” I say with a smile.  
His head snaps up to me in surprise… and a little bit of hope which I take as a sign to go ahead.  
“Diego? No, that’s a little too childish. Clint? Nah, that makes me think of that one hero who I can’t really remember. Ace? No, that makes it sound like you’re a dog. Actually, dog. There was a name that meant hound-lover. What was it? Conner! That was it! How about Conner?”  
“Conner…,” he mutters under his breath, “I like Conner.”  
“Well then, Conner,” that prompts a small smile from him, “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too.”  
It’s time to get a little serious here.  
“Hey, Conner?”  
“Yes?”  
“I… If the sidekicks offer to help you escape...”  
He opens his mouth but I continue to speak, cutting him off.  
“I want you to take it.”  
His eyes widen slightly.  
“What? Why?”  
“The way you’ve been treated here isn’t right. You’re being treated more like you’re a weapon than a person.”  
His expression changes several times before finally settling on resoluteness and he nods, causing me to sigh in relief. Now, I just need to be honest with him.  
“The reason I haven’t been treating you the way the others have is because I’m not actually a person who works here. I’m a shapeshifter who they captured and I escaped a little while ago. They were planning to dissect me and figure out how to use my powers.”  
I’m looking away from him so I don’t see his expression. We walk in silence for a few moments before he speaks.  
“Ok. I-I’m a little mad but you are helping me. What do we do?”  
Relieved, I answer.  
“Just follow my lead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Arkos and Yuki no Yue’s Lunar Data and Glamour’s Art: To Defy The Light on Spacebattles. You can find other stories made by Yuki no Yue on Ao3.


End file.
